Commercial Chronicles: It Takes Tulips to Tango
by Corinne Nohrule
Summary: First entry in the Commercial Chronicles series. Hoping to get something for Jigglypuff, Toon Link and Wolf go to a flower shop to get her some flowers. One can imagine how this will turn out.


**A new oneshot! I'm planning to make this the first in a series of oneshots based on famous commercials in my home country.**

 **So the plot for this one is based on a local Cornetto commercial, which starred a famous loveteam (or supercouple if you don't use loveteam). The commercial was kinda cheesy, but I'll try to make this oneshot not so cheesy. This stars Toon Link and Wolf once again, with the special participation of Jigglypuff.**

 **Lets get to it!**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here?" Wolf asked, trying to control every bit of exasperation.

The 'here' he was referring to was the local flower fair currently being held in the food district of Smashville. The flower fair, named the Flower Power Fest, was something every resident of Smashville looked forward to, since this event opens every Valentines' Day and Mother's Day seasons. It was currently Valentines' Day season, and so almost every botanical stall was crowded with customers.

"We're here to get something for Jigglypuff, remember?" Toon Link replied, looking around, gazing at the many flower stalls. "We have to at least show some appreciation for her."

Wolf sighed out of boredom. "Do we really have to give her flowers? Because I hear it's more of a lover kind of thing."

"Hey, love is not just the romantic kind, you know." Toonie retorted. "There's also Philia, Storge and Agape." Wolf just stared blankly for a moment.

"What the heck do those mean anyway?" Wolf asked in response. He wasn't that much into the Valentine spirit, but if Toon Link wanted to do something nice for this occasion? Might as well bear with it.

"Philia means love among friends, Storge means love amongst family, and Agape's the highest one," Toon Link replied, smiling at Wolf. "It means 'unconditional love'."

The lupine wondered where did Toonie learn those definitions of those kinds of love. But he may have to think about it later, because the young Hylian laid his eyes on a particular flower booth. Among the flowers sold in that booth, there were bright colored tulips on display. Toon Link's eyes widened.

"There! Those tulips are the perfect Valentine present!" Toonie exclaimed, and he rushed to the stall to get his pick. Meanwhile, Wolf just huffed in boredom, and reluctantly followed behind.

The young Hylian soon reached the flower stall, and met up with the kind proprietor of the stall.

"Hello, Miss! I would like some tulips please!" Toonie greeted.

The proprietor gave a welcoming smile. "Go right ahead, young man. There's a lot to choose from."

The child soon began scoping the many colored tulips that were displayed. There were vibrant reds, warm oranges, and calm blues, but the one that caught his eyes were the bright yellow tulips that had the perfect buds. Toon Link smiled, and looked up at the proprietor once more.

"I would like this one, please." Toon Link stated, pointing at the yellow colored tulips. Just then, Wolf suddenly appeared beside Toonie, pulling out a 10 Smash Dollar Bill.

"You heard him, tulips for the kid." Wolf interjected, handing over the bill. The vendor looked a bit unsure, so she didn't take it.

"Uhm...Wolf...you didn't have to," Toonie began. "I got some money with me, it's fine."

"Hey, at least make me contribute to the marshmallow's present." Wolf retorted.

"Do you even _know_ how much a tulip costs?" the Hylian asked.

"Don't care. What I give, they will get." Wolf proceeded to hand the 10 SD Bill once more, this time the proprietor did get it, and she then turned her back, confusing the two. A moment later, the proprietor turned to face them again, smacking her now red lips.

"Huh? What are you-" Wolf blurted out, before suddenly his face was grabbed with two hands.

The vendor then proceeded to smack her lips on both of Wolf's cheeks.

"One lip," one kiss. "Two lips!" another kiss. Wolf's face was soon released, but not without two very visible kiss marks on his face.

"There, I gave you your two lips (tulips)! Have a nice day, Mister!" she greeted cheerfully, before proceeding to restock some of her flowers.

The lupine, briefly shocked, turned to face Toon Link. The latter was clearly losing it.

"Pffffftttt-" Toon Link began, before covering his mouth in an attempt to suppress his laughter.

"Now don't you start." Wolf lightly scolded, but his words failed, as the young blonde soon collapsed in fits of giggles, laughing loudly. What an interesting sight: an anthropomorphic wolf with two kiss marks on his cheeks, and a blonde kid in green laughing at it. Some were even beginning to stare, much to Wolf's growing chagrin.

"Toon, don't make me get mad at you..." Wolf growled.

Toon Link was still laughing, seemingly nonstop. Wolf was so tempted to grab the Hylian by the neck, shake him with both hands, and kick him up to the moon, but he didn't do all those. Instead, the lupine grabbed the still-laughing kid by both of his shoulders.

"Toon Link, will you please _stop?_ " Wolf said rather loudly. Thankfully, Toonie's laughter soon dissipated, and the child took a deep breath.

"By the Goddesses, that was so funny." Toonie sighed, wiping his eyes. "Okay, I'm calm now."

"Good." Wolf let go of the kid's shoulders. "Well, it seems like tulips are not an option now."

"Yeah..." Toon Link said in disappointment, then his eyes turned to a nearby ice cream cart, currently selling mango flavored ice cream. Wolf did not leave that unnoticed.

"You want to get some ice cream for Jigglypuff?" Wolf asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Hylian's face lit up. "Now that's something we can both afford for 10 Smash Dollars."

 _Later..._

In Wolf's condo unit, Jigglypuff was happily eating her mango ice cream, given to her by Toon Link and Wolf. The ice cream was so delicious, she ate with gusto and a grin. It was the best Valentines gift ever, at least for her. Just nearby were the aforementioned Hylian and lupine, at the breakfast bar, currently digging in to their own ice cream treats.

"Huh, Jiggs seems to be enjoying her present." Wolf remarked, taking a spoonful of his dessert.

"She really is, Wolf." Toon Link replied, smiling at the lupine. He looked at Wolf's face, and realized something.

Toon Link's smile soon contorted into a fit of laughter, catching Jigglypuff's attention. The balloon Pokemon soon laughed along with Toon Link.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Wolf asked, irritated.

"The kiss marks are still there!" Toonie exclaimed, pointing at Wolf's face, before resuming his laugh-fest, clutching his stomach.

Wolf resisted the urge to scream as the other two's laughter became louder.

* * *

 **So that's the end of this oneshot! To better explain this: the commercial had a guy trying to impress a girl by purchasing a bunch of tulips for her, with only a measly 20 peso bill (which is equivalent to .37 US dollars). You can guess how that turned out for the guy. The commercial's product was ice cream, which is why I incorporated it in the story.**

 **I had a lot of fun with this story, seeing as the friendship pairing of Wolf and Toon Link does many wonders. I promise, I'll work with other characters for this series of oneshots.**

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, your choice, but I do appreciate it. 😊**


End file.
